wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Podróż do Bieguna Północnego/II/08
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział VIII | poprzedni=Rozdział VII | następny=Rozdział IX | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ ÓSMY. Wycieczka do północnej części przystani Wiktorya. Nazajutrz o wschodzie słońca, Clawbonny drapał się po niewygodnych szczerbach na ścianę skalistą, do której przylegał Domek Doktora i która kończyła się wierzchołkiem jakby ściętym. Nie bez trudu wdarł się na ten szczyt, z którego wzrok obejmował ogromną, nierówną płaszczyznę, będącą jakoby wynikiem silnych wstrząśnień wulkanicznych. Ląd i morze okryte były ogromnym białym całunem, i odróżnić ich od siebie nie można było. Widząc że punkt wyniosły, na którym się obecnie znajdował, panował nad całą obszerną okolicą, doktór powziął myśl której nikt ze znających go nie byłby się dziwił. Myśl tę rozważał, obrabiał i zupełnie ją opanował, gdy wracając do domku lodowego, postanowił udzielić ją swym towarzyszom. — Przyszło mi do głowy, rzekł, aby na szczycie wierzchołka góry wznoszącej się nad płaszczyzną, wystawić latarnię morską. — Latarnię? a to na co? — Tak, latarnię, z której podwójny osiągniemy pożytek: raz, że będzie ona przewodnikiem naszym w powrocie ze wszystkich wycieczek, a powtóre, że oświecać nam będzie płaszczyznę przez ciąg długich ośmiu miesięcy zimowych. — Zapewne, rzekł Altamont, przyrząd taki mógłby być bardzo pożyteczny, ale z czegóż go zrobić? — Z czego zrobić? z jednej z latarń okrętowych znajdujących się na Porpoise. — Zgoda, ale czemże ją opalać będziesz? czy tłustością z fok może? — Bynajmniej! światło z tego tłuszczu nie ma tak wielkiej mocy; zaledwieby je przez mgłę dojrzeć było można. — Czy nie masz czasem zamiaru wydobyć wodoród z naszego zapasu węgla i robić z niego gaz oświetlający? — O! i to światło jeszczeby nie było wystarczające, a prócz tego, pochłonęłoby znaczną część naszego materyału opałowego. — Zatem, rzekł Altamont, nie widzę sposobu.... — Co do mnie, odezwał się Johnson, po zrobieniu kuli z merkuryuszu, soczewce z lodu i wybudowaniu Szańca Boskiej Opatrzności, sądzę że pan Clawbonny zdolnym jest wszystko co zechce. — Powiedzże nam więc doktorze, mówił Altamont, jaki to rodzaj latarni urządzić zamyślasz? — Poprostu, odpowiedział doktór, latarnię ze światłem elektrycznem. — Ze światłem elektrycznem! — Bezwątpienia, na pokładzie twego okrętu panie Altamont, znalazłem stos Bunsena, w wybornym przechowany stanie? — Cóż z tego? spytał Amerykanin. — Zabierając go z sobą, widocznie mieliście zamiar robienia doświadczeń; dla czegóżbyśmy dziś nie mogli wydobyć z niego elektryczności, która i światła da nam wiele i takowe nic kosztować nie będzie? — Wybornie! zawołał stary retman, a im prędzej weźmiemy się... — Do roboty zatem! materyału mamy dosyć; w ciągu jednej godziny możemy wznieść słup lodowy na dziesięć stóp wysoki, co aż nadto będzie wystarczającem. Doktór udał się na wierzchołek ściany skalistej, prowadząc za sobą swych towarzyszy; robota rozpoczętą, i szybko ukończoną została. Na wierzchu świeżo wzniesionego słupa ustawiono latarnię przeniesioną z okrętu; doktór umieścił w niej druty przewodnie, dotykające drugim końcem stosu ustawionego w salonie Domku Doktora, dla zabezpieczenia go od wpływu zimna. Skoro zmrok nastał, zajaśniała wiązka natężonych promieni światła, którego wiatr ani przyćmić, ani zagasić nie zdołał. Śliczny był widok tych drżących promieni, których blask walczący z białością śniegu uwydatniał cień wszystkich okolicznych krawędzi. Stary Johnson oklaskami radość swą objawiał. — Otóż, zawołał, pan Clawbonny teraz słońce nam zrobił. — Wszystko człowiek przy dobrej woli zrobić może, ze skromnością odpowiedział doktór. Mróz położył koniec uniesieniom, i wszyscy uciekli przed nim pod kołdry. Tryb życia rozbitków był bardzo regularny. W ciągu następnych dni od 15-go do 20-go kwietnia, pogoda była bardzo niepewna. Temperatura zmieniała się często, o dwadzieścia stopni, a w atmosferze odbywały się zmiany niespodziewane. W sobotę jednak wiatr ucichł, co pozwoliło na zrobienie wycieczki; postanowiono dzień jeden poświęcić na polowanie, w celu odświeżenia zapasów. Raniuteńko, chociaż niebo jeszcze było zachmurzone, Altamont, Bell i doktór puścili się w drogę, uzbrojeni w dubeltówki, amunicyę, siekiery i noże, na przypadek, gdyby potrzebowali wyżłobić sobie schronienie w śniegu. Podczas ich nieobecności, Hatteras miał zwiedzić wybrzeże i poczynić potrzebne obserwacye. Doktór odchodząc nie zapomniał zapalić latarni, której światło dzielnie, rywalizowało z jasnością promieni słonecznych. Światło elektryczne, wyrównywające blaskowi trzech tysięcy świec, lub trzechset dziobków gazowych, samo tylko może być przyrównanem do światła dziennego. Mróz był suchy, lecz dokuczliwy, pomimo powietrza bardzo spokojnego. Myśliwcy skierowali się ku przylądkowi Waszyngtona, z łatwością stąpając po stwardniałym śniegu. Przylądek odległym był od Szańca Opatrzności o trzy mile; przestrzeń tę przebyli w ciągu pół godziny. Duk biegał naokoło, wietrząc zwierzynę. Wybrzeże pochylało się ku wschodowi, a wysokie szczyty przystani Wiktorya, przeciwnie, ku północy. To naprowadzało na wniosek, że Nowa Ameryka mogła być wyspą; lecz nie o konfiguracyę jej szło w ową chwilę. Myśliwi szybko szli brzegiem morza, nie napotykając nigdzie ani najdrobniejszych śladów bytności człowieka, słowem, stąpali po dziewiczym gruncie. Idąc tak ciągle przez trzy godziny, uszli z piętnaście mil drogi, a nawet posiłek spożyli, nie zatrzymując się ani na chwilę. Zdawało się że polowanie będzie bezowocne, bo zaledwie gdzieniegdzie napotykali ślad zająca, lisa, lub wilka; tylko ptaki tak zwane śniegowe (snow-birds) ukazujące się tu i owdzie, zapowiadały powrót wiosny, a z nią i zwierząt północnych. Trzej podróżni nieraz długo musieli kołować chcąc obejść głębokie parowy i ostre skały łączące się z górą Bella. Po dość znacznem nadłożeniu drogi, wrócili znowu do brzegu morskiego. Lody jeszcze nie puściły, owszem, morze było mocno zamarznięte, choć ślady fok świadczyły już o wychodzeniu ich na lodowe pole, dla odetchnięcia świeżem powietrzem, a niektóre, jak to trop wskazywał, na ląd się nawet posunęły. Zwierzęta te bardzo lubią promienie słoneczne i chętnie wylegają się na brzegu przez całe godziny, używając rozkoszy ożywczego ciepła. Doktór zwrócił na to uwagę swych towarzyszy. — Zauważmy dobrze to miejsce, mówił, bo bardzobyć może, iż z nadejściem lata, spotykać tu będziemy foki secinami; w krajach niewiele przez ludzi nawiedzanych, dają one z łatwością do siebie dostąpić, a przeto i do schwytania nie są trudne. Lecz trzeba się bardzo strzedz, aby ich nie przestraszać, bo raz spłoszone nikną i nigdy już więcej w to miejsce nie powracają. Nieraz się przytrafiało, że niezręczni rybacy zamiast zabijać pojedyńczo, atakowali je często w masie, z hałasem i bardzo natarczywie, na czem bynajmniej nie zyskało ich przedsięwzięcie. — Czy na foki polują dla skór tylko samych, czy też i dla tłuszczu? zapytał Bell. — Europejczycy szukają obojga, a Eskimosi jedzą je nawet, żyją niemi, pożerają je mięszając z krwią i tłuszczem. Przysmak to jak się zdaje nie osobliwy, a jednak ja znam sposób przyrządzania wybornych kotletów, któreby każdemu z pewnością smakowały, gdyby tylko zdołał przezwyciężyć wstręt do czarnego koloru mięsa. — Ja z góry przyrzekam jeść to co pan z mięsa foki zrobić zechcesz, odezwał się Bell. — Niedojdziesz mój przyjacielu, rzekł doktór, do takiej doskonałości jak Grenlandczyk, pożerający do piętnastu funtów tego mięsa dziennie. — Piętnaście funtów! zawołał cieśla, no, winszuję im tak zdrowych żołądków! — Są to żołądki mieszkańców północy, ogromne żołądki rozpychające się dowolnie i z równąż łatwością głód znosić zdolne. Siadając do stołu, Eskimos jest chudy, wstając od obiadu jest już dobrze podtuczony. Bo też obiad jego nierzadko trwa dzień cały. — Widocznie zatem, spytał Altamont, żarłoczność ta właściwą jest wszystkim mieszkańcom zimnych krajów? — Tak sądzę, od rzekł doktór; W krajach północnych jeść potrzeba wiele, nietylko dla nabrania siły, ale i dla utrzymania życia. Dlatego też Kompania zatoki Hudsońskiej przeznacza dla każdego człowieka albo ośm funtów mięsa, albo dwanaście funtów ryby, lub nareszcie dwa funty zasuszonego ekstraktu mięsnego dziennie. — Otóż to co się nazywa porcya porządna, odezwał się cieśla. — Nie tak bardzo jak sądzisz mój przyjacielu i upewnić cię mogę, że Indyanin obdarowany taką racyą, nie więcej pracuje, jak każdy Anglik spożywający swój funt wołowiny i kwartę piwa. Niemniej nas zadziwiać może uczta takich Eskimosów. Sir John Ross zimując w kraju Boothia, podziwiał żarłoczność swych przewodników. Opowiada on naprzykład w jednem miejscu, że dwaj ludzie, dwaj powtarzam, w ciągu jednego poranka zjedli ćwierć wołu piżmowca; krajali oni to mięso na długie wązkie pasy wlekące się aż po ziemi, i tak pomału, trzymając w ustach, pożerali, jak wąż boa połykający wołu — tak jak on czynili to leżąc wyciągnięci na ziemi. — A! niechże ich licho porwie z taką ucztą! zawołał Bell z obrzydzeniem. — Każdy ma swój sposób biesiadowania, filozoficznie wtrącił Amerykanin; a ponieważ w klimacie północnym jeść wiele koniecznie potrzeba, nic też dziwnego, że we wszystkich relacyach podróży po tych krajach, natrafiamy zawsze na wzmianki o jedzeniu. — I ja także, dodał doktór, tę samą zrobiłem uwagę, pochodziło ztąd, że ponieważ w kraju gdzie tyle jadać potrzeba, nie zawsze łatwo jest zdobyć sobie żywność, przeto ciągle o niej myślą i mówią. — Jednakże, mówił znowu Altamont, jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli, w najzimniejszych prowincyach Norwegii, wieśniacy nie potrzebują tak wielkiej ilości pożywienia: wystarcza im nabiał, jaja, chleb z kory brzozowej, niekiedy trochę łososia; mięsa nie jadają nigdy, a przecież są tam chłopy tęgie, rosłe i silne ogromnie. — Dzieje się to skutkiem ustroju organicznego, którego ja wytłomaczyć już nie potrafię, rzekł doktór; jednakże sądzę, że drugie, lub trzecie pokolenie Norwegów, przesiedlone do Grenlandyi, potrzebowałoby już zapewne takiego pożywienia jakie potrzebne jest dla Eskimosów. I my, dłużej tu pozostawszy, zamienilibyśmy się pod tym względem w Eskimosów, choćbyśmy podobno nie stali się nigdy tak wyrafinowanymi jak oni smakoszami. — Ja, rzekł Bell, słuchając pana Clawbonny, czuję już jak mi apetyt wzrasta. — Ja zaś przeciwnie, powiedział Altamont, czuję rosnący w sobie wstręt do mięsa foki. Możemy zaraz przekonać się o naszych usposobieniach, bo jeśli się nie mylę, to widzę na lodzie rozciągniętą jakąś ruszającą się masę. — Cielę morskie! zawołał doktór, baczność! ostrożnie naprzód! I rzeczywiście, ogromny zwierz ziemnowodny leżał na lodzie, w odległości dwustu yardów (około 320 łokci) od podróżnych, wylegając się rozkosznie na słońcu. Trzej myśliwi rozeszli się w taki sposób, żeby otoczyć zwierzę ze wszech stron i przecięć mu drogę do ucieczki; tak idąc i kryjąc się poza wyniosłościami, zbliżyli się do niego i dali ognia. Zwierzę rzucało się w podskokach, usiłowało zdruzgotać lód by dostać się do wody, lecz Altamont rzucił się na nie z siekierą i przeciął mu płetwy na grzbiecie; próbowało na chwilę obrony, lecz nadaremnie — aż nowe strzały położyły je, broczące się we krwi własnej. Zwierz ubity był niezwykłej wielkości, miał bowiem około 15 stóp długości od chrapu do końca ogona, i niezawodnie byłby wydał kilkanaście baryłek tłuszczu. Doktór wyrąbał z mięsa części najsmaczniejsze a resztę porzucił na pastwę krukom, już w tej porze roku, coraz częściej ukazującym się w powietrzu. Ponieważ zmrok zapowiadał nadejście nocy, pospieszono przeto z powrotem do Szańca Boskiej Opatrzności. Niebo było pogodne, oświecone milionami gwiazd błyszczących. — Ruszajmy w drogę, rzekł doktór, bo już dość późno; polowanie nasze nie bardzo się powiodło, ale narzekać nie mamy powodu, skoro dostarczyło nam wieczerzy. Drogę obierzmy najkrótszą, ale potrzeba dobrze uważać na gwiazdy, żeby nie zabłądzić. Ale w stronach gdzie gwiazda północna błyszczy prostopadle nad głową wędrowca, niedogodnie jest brać ją za przewodnika; bo w istocie gdy punkt północny jest na samym wierzchołku sklepienia niebios, trudno oznaczyć inne punkta kardynalne. Szczęściem że księżyc i wielkie konstellacye pomogły doktorowi do oznaczenia drogi. Żeby ją skrócić, postanowił nie wracać już wygięciami pobrzeża, ale iść po linii przekątnej. Byłoto prościej, ale mniej bezpiecznie. To też po kilku godzinach pochodu, mały oddział zbłąkał się zupełnie. Zaczęto myśleć o przepędzeniu nocy w domku lodowym i doczekać dnia żeby się łatwiej oryentować, choćby wrócić na brzeg i przy nim posuwać się — lecz doktór nie chcąc niepokoić Hatterasa i Johnsona, nalegał aby iść dalej. — Duk nas prowadzi, mówił, a Duk omylić się nie może; instynkt jego nie potrzebuje gwiazd i busoli. Idźmy za nim. Duk biegł naprzód, a podróżni spuścili się zupełnie na jego zmyślność. I nie omylili się, bo wkrótce na horyzoncie ukazało się żywe światło, którego nie można było wsiąść za gwiazdę, bo ze zbyt niskiej mgły wychodziło. — Aha! zawołał doktór, otóż i nasza latarnia! — Czy tak sądzisz? panie Clawbonny, zapytał cieśla. — Jestem tego pewny. Idźmy śmiało. I rzeczywiście, im bliżej, tem światło było wyraźniejsze, tak że wkrótce otoczeni zostali atmosferą świetlaną; szli w ogromnym promieniu, a długie cienie daleko padały za niemi na ziemię pokrytą śniegiem. Zdwoili kroku, i wpół godziny potem znajdowali się już w obrębie Szańca Boskiej Opatrzności.